Guide For Beginners
Everything on screenshots are translated from left to right or from top to bottom depending on the screenshot. Login Screen At the top left, you can access to a menu. From top to bottom : Home screen Tap it to join the corresponding quest. It can be done from "Quest" too. You can activate it to make it easier to screenshot your home screen. Organization Menu Missions Mailbox You can receive messages and/or gifts here from management team. If your inventory is full, items are sent here too. Be careful, there is a deadline. There isn't any deadline for cards and shards acquired from gacha though. In Game Menu At left, from top to bottom : At right, from top to bottom : Camera Adjust You can adjust the camera to get the view you prefer. Quests Original Story It is an original story about your adventures in G.I.2 alongside Sufika, Gon and Killua. You can find all characters obtainable as rewards here. You can also find translations for the Original Story here. Recollection Here you can play quests and enjoy stories from the Hunter X Hunter anime. You can find all characters obtainable as rewards here. Events There are multiple kind of events you can play. You can find all events here. Tower Quests A ranking mode which refreshes every month. Get to higher floors to get more rewards! Heavens Arena A mode where you can fight against other player's team. Materials Materials used to level up characters. You can get them through quests or missions. Material used to limit break characters and increase their maximum level. The color of needed materials changes according to the character's nen type. You can get them through VS Quests. The first one allows to enhance the skill level of a card. The other ones allow to level them up. Nen shards (blue flame) is used to unlock or awaken the corresponding character. Awakening shards (red flame) can be used instead of classic shards to awaken any gacha character. Data Transfer First of all, you have to keep in mind that switching OS will delete all your G-Stones. To transfer your data, you have to generate a transfer code and make a password. For this, you need to go the in game menu, then select the tab with a ring. Now you can make your password. Once you confirm it, the game will give you a transfer code. Screenshot it. You can go on your new device now. On the login screen, tap on the yellow button at top left. Choose the 3rd option and input the transfer code and password. Characters Once you get 20 shards for a character, you can unlock that character. If you get more shards, you can further increase that character’s stats by awakening him. It is impossible to have dupes since extra shards can only be used to awaken the character. They also have their own specific skill. Using it doesn't consume any resource, it has a cool down though. The AP bar increases whenever your character use normal attacks. Attributes Characters have different attributes (rock > scissors > paper > rock ...). If you have attribute advantage, you will do more damage. Obviously if you have attribute disadvantage, you will take more damage. Be careful, some enemies don't have any attribute. Therefore they inflict and receive neutral damage. Passive points Please check this page . Limit break It allows you to increase your character's maximum level. Awakening It increases stats and skill's level. Awakening stage is indicated at the top right in character's info page. Cards You can equip up to 3 of them on each character. They give bonus stats, passive points and have an active skill that consumes AP. It also has a short cool down. You can fuse cards with the same name and rarity or +skill cards to level up the skill, increase the skill's effects and sometimes decrease the amount of AP consumed. Be careful though, the skill level up isn't guaranteed. They can't be awakened/limit broken. How to play Game Mechanics * Swipe to dash. Sometimes you can see an hitbox for the upcoming enemy's attack. It means that the attack will do an important amount of damage. Swipe to get out of the hitbox and dodge it! * When you see a yellow exclamation mark, the enemy will do a deadly attack. You can either dodge it or interrupt it. Check what can interrupt the enemy's attack near his HP bar. You can stun him, blow him back or knock him down. Be careful, the temporary disable effect (for example Black Voice) does not work against bosses! *When the exclamation mark is red, the attack can't be stopped! You have to dodge it! Auto mode Activate this to use the auto mode : Skills' Effects You can find more informations here. Crowd Controls Debuffs Buffs Gimmicks Bosses and sometimes common enemies use gimmicks. Those gimmicks can only be countered by passive boosts. Please note that those passive boosts only work against gimmicks. For instance, Restriction Removal doesn't have any effects against move speed decrease inflicted by skills. __FORCETOC__